This invention relates to a device for securing a shoulder strap to a backpack and more particularly to a pivoting or ratcheting shoulder strap for a backpack.
Backpacks for carrying items such as clothing, food, camping supplies, personal items, or books typically include a pack having a pair of shoulder straps or a shoulder harness and a hip belt. Another basic type of backpack includes a pack having an interior frame assembly and a pair of shoulder straps. One problem associated with the use of any of these backpacks is that when the backpack is heavily loaded carrying the backpack for any period of time is very tiring and uncomfortable. Some known backpacks that have attempted to solve this problem have employed shoulder straps that are allowed to swing with the movement of the person carrying the pack. However, such shoulder straps have proven to be undesirable because the components used tend to stretch or loosen over time. Further, such shoulder straps have all of the components on the outside of the backpack where such components may be damaged or become tangled. Additionally, with shoulder straps that are allowed to move, it is important that the degree of movement be restricted so that during use the backpack is not jerked around the back or neck.
It is also sometimes common to carry the backpack in the hands by use of the shoulder straps. Use of the backpack in this manner can be uncomfortable and tiring on the hands. Sometimes the backpack is worn on one shoulder and due to the weight of the pack being only on one shoulder, the backpack is periodically switched to the other shoulder. A pivoting shoulder strap would aid in the comfort and use of a backpack when the backpack is carried in the hands or over a single shoulder.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior shoulder straps for backpacks. In particular, the present invention is an improved shoulder strap for a backpack that provides for pivotal movement of the shoulder straps relative to the backpack. Moreover, the present invention allows an individual to wear a backpack for a longer period of time with greater comfort and less fatigue. The shoulder strap for a backpack of the present invention provides a shoulder strap to ratchet or move through a predetermined degree of motion when a backpack is being used by an individual.